Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 \times 1 + 5 \times \dfrac{ 50 }{ 5 } $
Solution: $ = 6 \times 1 + 5 \times 10 $ $ = 6 + 5 \times 10 $ $ = 6 + 50 $ $ = 56 $